One-Minute Melee: Vyse VS Don Karnage
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In the middle of an air pirate attack, the Sea Duck is saved by an interfering ship known as the Albatross. Vyse, the one who charged in the attack, is specifically looking for Don Karnage to battle him for his treasure, and the red wolf captain is not one to back down from a challenge! Which air pirate will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Talespin, which belongs to Disney, or Skies of Arcadia, which belongs to Sega! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

After a long delay, I'm ready to get back to work with this One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(1938; The Sky)**

Up in a almost bright sky, somewhere around the cloud line, a yellow bi-plane was flying as fast as possible, on the way to a place called Cape Suzette. Inside the airplane itself, driving was a grey sloth bear wearing a yellow pilot's outfit and a red hat, and sitting in the front was a small brown bear with a green shirt and a backwards cap, and both looked pretty worried.

"I can't believe that the delivery slipped my mind!" The grey bear, known as Baloo, said in worry as he held onto the wheel.

"Well, I did try to tell you that Rebecca wouldn't be happy if you stopped at Louie's again to party." Kit Cloudkicker sighed.

"It was just for a small moment." Baloo grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, I'm sure if we can just move around everything, I'm sure that..."

It was then that the sounds of bullets were heard pinging at the plane, causing Baloo and Kit to jump, Kit saying, "Air pirates!"

Baloo looked over near the mirror and groaned. "Of course..."

Not too far above Baloo's plane, the Sea Duck was a large purple airship with some machine guns shooting towards the plane as a crew of air pirates were shooting the plane, not too far, the captain of the ship was overlooking.

"Keep firing, men! We will be able to secure the cargo indefinitely!" The captain, a red wolf with orange fur and wearing a blue and red tailcoat, blue pants, and dark grey boots ordered as his crew gave a salute.

"Aye aye, captain!" Mad Dog called as he fired some more.

The captain, known as Don Karnage, gave a smirk as he kept a close eye on the plane. He had heard rumors of a treasure map that just happened to be hidden in a box... a box which was already taken by Baloo and Kit, and was on its way to Cape Suzette. Fortunately for him, Don Karnage did know Baloo's odd little distractions, so he used it as an advantage to pull off a surprise attack. It was at this moment Don Karnage decided to pull out a megaphone.

"Attention, pilot of this plane! I, Don Karnage, order you to land the plane in my ship right now, or risk being shot down!" Don Karnage called.

Baloo opened up his window and frowned as he yelled, "Not a chance, Karnie! I have a load of cargo I don't plan on losing anytime and I'm really running late right now!"

"Very well! FIRE!" Karnage ordered.

Before one of Karnage's men could aim at the plane, a large cannonball came and hit the side of the Iron Vulture, causing everyone inside to fall to the side. Even Baloo and Kit were flying in a circle, looking at the window in confusion to see what was going on.

Karnage, getting up, growled as he turned to his men. "Aim at the plane, not at my ship! What is wrong with you dundering meatheads!"

"Er... that's not us, boss!" Dumptruck said in worry.

Karnage frowned as he looked at the plane. "Well, it certainly was not that flying plane!"

Back inside the Sea Duck, Baloo and Kit looked at each other as Baloo was looking around as he called out, "Hello? Who is there? Uh... thanks for saving us from an air pirate attack?"

"I wouldn't thank us just yet!" Another new voice called out from seemingly nowhere. Baloo and Kit looked at each other in confusion.

Karnage and his men, who had heard the voice, frowned as Karnage used his megaphone to call out, "Are you the one who caused this unprovoked attack on my ship? Just who are you, anyway?"

"You could say that I'm the captain of an air pirate crew myself! And I've heard plenty of stories about you, Don Karnage!" The voice called. "I go by a few names, but maybe you know... the Blue Rogues?"

Karnage's eyes widened as he looked towards his right. Not too far away, a flying pirate ship was flying straight towards the airship and the plane as the pirate ship had just docked itself on Don Karnage's ship. Baloo and Kit were now flying around Karnage's airship, wondering what was going on as they looked down below.

Don Karnage was curious himself as the pirate ship then descended down a board... and the person that came down was a human with brunette hair, around seventeen years old. The teenage boy was wearing a blue jacket with red and yellow straps, a belt around his torso, a red scarf, black jeans, brown boots, and a sky-blue eyepatch lens over his right eye. This boy is known as Vyse.

Don Karnage frowned as he said, "The Blue Rogues... so, you are the legendary pirates that are against the Valuan Armada! And that must be your ship, the Albatross!"

"Indeed." Vyse nodded. "And you must be Don Karnage and his air pirate cronies, in the Iron Vulture."

"Yes! And I must say..." Don Karnage started... before yelling, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ATTACK MY SHIP UNPROVOKED LIKE!"

"Well, you were firing at an innocent plane and its driver that weren't armed. So, we had to take action." Vyse said as he looked up to see his crew, who gave a nod in return. Vyse frowned as he pulled out his two swords. "Don Karnage, I challenge you to a battle of honor! If I win, you will tell us where you hid your treasure!"

"And what if I, Don Karnage, the greatest air pirate that history has ever known, win this battle of honor?" Karnage raised an eyebrow.

Vyse could only bow as he said, "Then we will leave you be and get on our way."

Karnage laughed as he looked over towards his crew. "You all watch. I am going to knock this silly pirate clear out of the water!"

"So you accept?" Vyse smirked.

Karnage nodded as he pulled out his sword. "Bring it on!"

Everyone surrounding the fight could only watch as the teenage boy and red wolf stared each other down, determined to take down the other pirate.

 **LOOK UP IN THE SKY! IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S... PIRATES?  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Karnage began the battle as he started to charge towards Vyse using his sword. The boy responded by using the sword on his right hand to collide with Karnage's sword, causing Karnage to stumble backward a bit. The red wolf captain of the Iron Vulture frowned as he held a steady grip.

Vyse then started charging as he used both his swords to counterattack Karnage's single sword. Karnage frowned as he started blocking each and every attack... before getting an idea as he used his boot to swift kick Vyse in the shin.

The kick directly hit as Vyse backed away, groaning a bit as he looked down on his shin. However, that gave Karnage an opening as he charged straight into Vyse, headbutting the boy. Once the headbutt gave a direct hit, the boy got sent flying away to the side of his ship.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Vyse recovered as he frowned as the red wolf captain gave a laugh. The teenage boy then closed his eyes as he held up his swords as they started to glow, causing Karnage to look over in curiosity, wondering what the heck he was doing.

His question was soon answered as a wave of yellow magic came raining down on Karnage, causing Karnage to yelp like a puppy dog as he stepped aside. Karnage then gave a growl as he charged towards Vyse again, once again, colliding swords.

Vyse and Karnage both swung their blades for a while, each determined to take down the other... this time, Vyse's swords started to glow red as a ring of fire surrounded both him and his opponent. Karnage quickly noticed as Vyse started slashing Karnage's suit up a bit.

"Hey! You do not rip apart the suit of an air pirate captain! Who do you think you are?" Karnage growled as he pulled out a pirate musket. Vyse's eyes widened upon seeing the gun in Karnage's hands.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Karnage laughed as he started shooting straight at Vyse, Vyse blocking the bullets with his swords as best as he could. As soon as Karnage was out of bullets, he threw the musket aside as he once again, pulled out his sword. Karnage then gave a yell as he started to charge straight at the exhausted Vyse.

But Vyse was far from done as he channeled some energy into his swords... and as soon as Don Karnage started to move in, he released his energy, as Vyse yelled, "COUNTERSTRIKE!"

Vyse then blocked the blow from Karnage, sending him back a bit as the red wolf gulped. Vyse then closed his eyes as he held up his swords. "Moons, give me strength! Quika!"

Vyse then started to run towards Don Karnage pretty fast, both his swords in his hands. Karnage's eyes widened before he pulled out his sword, but before Karnage could strike, Vyse slashed at Karnage, sending the wolf flying up in the air for a moment.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Karnage wiped his mouth, which was bleeding a bit as he growled. "NOBODY OUTWITS DON KARNAGE! NOBODY!"

Karnage then started charging angrily as he started to clang on to his sword and started charging straight at the boy. Vyse used his defensive sword to block Karnage's incoming swing as Karnage started shaking a bit. Karnage growled as he started to swing his sword around like a madman, but the blue wearing teenage boy pirate kept blocking the blue wearing red wolf pirate with his own swords as Vyse started to charge them up. Karnage's eyes widened as he started backing away.

"Moons, give me strength! Wevien!" Vyse called out as multiple tornadoes came out from the sword.

From a distance, Baloo and Kit were watching as Baloo had a feeling that maybe he should fly his plane to the side as the tornadoes grew bigger and the Iron Vulture became engulfed inside the tornadoes.

 **(20 Seconds)**

From inside the tornadoes, everything and everyone was flying around as Karnage was barely hanging on to some debris. Karnage looked around hastily for his target as he growled.

"What kind of an air pirate is he?" Karnage said, not believing what he is experiencing.

"A damn well good one!" Vyse's voice was heard.

Karnage's eyes widened as Vyse's sword slashed at Karnage's fingers, causing him to let go of the debris as he started falling, Vyse falling right after him.

The tornadoes quickly disappeared as Karnage landed below, the Iron Vulture doing all right, but it seemed a bit wore down. Karnage looked up to see Vyse's swords glowing as his ears started going down in a panicked worry.

 **(10 Seconds)**

"Behold!" Vyse said as his swords were charged up as he was surrounded by another tornado. Karnage backed away a bit as lighting started to appear, striking both swords. Karnage was holding a white flag, wanting to surrender, but it was too late as Vyse sent out the attack.

Karnage started to run away but the wind and lighting had already got to him.

 **(5...)**

Karnage felt himself struggling as he tried to break himself free.

 **(4...)**

His eyes shrank as he looked straight, seeing Vyse fly straight at him, swords in hand.

 **(3...)**

"PIRATE'S WRATH!"

 **(2...)**

Vyse sent out waves of energy from his sword as they collided with the electrified Karnage.

 **(1...)**

 **KABOOM!**

Karnage was sent flying off the Iron Vulture as he landed straight in the water, making a splash.

 _ **KO!**_

Karnage's head popped out of the water as he looked up and growled. "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CANNOT DO THAT! I CALL FOUL UPON YOUR ATTACK!"

Vyse looked down from the ship... before giving a smirk as he waved to Karnage. Vyse then turned to see Karnage's minions yelping as Mad Dog chuckled nervously. "Uh, please don't send out your magic powers! We'll tell you anything!"

"Just the location of your treasure please. Then we'll leave." Vyse nodded.

From down below, Karnage was yelling up to his ship. "MAD DOG! DUMPTRUCK! WHY ARE YOU NOT COMING DOWN TO GET ME!"

It was then Karnage had noticed the Sea Duck making its departure as Karnage gasped. "THEY ARE GETTING AWAY! COME BACK WITH MY MAP!"

Karnage growled as he watched the plane leave in the distance. Before Don Karnage could yell some more, he suddenly noticed something from the corner... a blue horse like figure arriving from a portal. He squinted in curiosity before the horse... dog?... like figure gave out a serene noise. As if that wasn't unusual, something else had appeared... Karnage squinted, wondering what was that figure with the dog... thing. It looked like... a white puppy dog with red markings? The dog like figure then nodded towards the puppy as another portal appeared. The horse-dog like figure in the purple mane then disappeared in the portal, followed not too long after by the puppy, who had jumped from the water to the portal.

Karnage just blinked in confusion, wondering what the heck he just saw. Nobody would believe it even if he said something. But it got him most curious...

* * *

 **(Cape Suzette, Higher for Hire)**

"And as soon as Karnage was in the water, we made our getaway!" Baloo finished up his story as he and Kit were smiling nervously, sitting in a small office.

Glaring at them was a brown female bear wearing a pink shirt and purple pants from the other side of the desk. Kit gulped nervously as he said, "I know it's hard to believe, but..."

The female bear, known as Rebecca Cunningham, sighed as she said, "You're right. I don't believe it."

Baloo and Kit's faces fell as Rebecca started to rant.

"I cannot believe you were running late yet again, Baloo! Sometimes, you can so irresponsible!" Rebecca frowned. "And now you talk about flying pirate ships with sails, an odd creature-like pirate fighting Karnage in a battle, and that same creature summoning tornadoes! You were supposed to come with the cargo exactly at 9 in the morning today! We were just lucky that our customers were patiently waiting at all!"

"Y-yeah, bu-" Baloo started.

Rebecca groaned as she got up. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're trying to take this job seriously!"

Rebecca then started to go off as she sighed, "I think I need to clear my head..."

As soon as Rebecca left, Baloo and Kit looked at each other in concern as Kit said, "I told you she wouldn't believe it, Baloo."

"I know, little britches, but you were there as well! I mean, you heard about those Blue Rogue characters straight from their captain's mouths!" Baloo said.

Kit sighed. "Still... if these Blue Rogues are air pirates like Karnage... why did they save us?"

Baloo paused as he looked up at the roof. Even he didn't have an answer for that one.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **VYSE**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Get ready... get set... DRAW! These two characters are known for creation and imagination... but said imagination can turn against one another!**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
